


That Night

by esspadass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe OOC, Romance, What Was I Thinking?, another kresek story, birthday gift, college student! tsukishima kei, krtsk, officeworker! kuroo tetsurou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esspadass/pseuds/esspadass
Summary: Empat puluh tujuh, Kei menyerah malam ini.





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aguma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/gifts).



**Haikyu!! © Furudate Haruichi**

**That night ©** **Esspada**

**Kuroo Tetsurou** **·** **Tsukishima Kei**

**romance // slash // krtsk fict**

Birthday fict for Aguma a.k.a ka dhep

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfict ini selain kebahagiaan semata /ngek

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

Kei menatap langit. Mulutnya bungkam, diam seribu bahasa. Ia eratkan pegangannya pada tas selempang hitamnya. Sebenarnya, Kei ingin mengumpat, tapi karena sepertinya akan merepotkan, ia memlih untuk menghela napas saja. Ia baru selesai _baito_ jam sepuluh malam. Saat Kei keluar dari pintu _konbini_ , air yang dihempaskan angin menampar muka lesunya.

Hujan. Kebetulan payung terakhir di konbini telah dibeli sore tadi oleh seorang pelanggan. Ah. Kei benar-benar ingin mengumpat berkata ‘hujan sialan’.

Kalau kata Tora- _san_ , _senpai_ -nya di kampus, cuaca di Tokyo itu _unpredictable_. Susah untuk ditebak. Menit ini panas menyengat, menit lainnya angin besar lalu kemudian hujan. Seperti menghadapi perempuan yang lagi _pms_. Serba salah.

Ramalan cuaca di Jepang yang katanya selalu akurat pun akhir-akhir ini sering melesat dari apa yang telah diprediksikan. Sepertinya aksi demo semesta alam pada manusia perihal _global warming_ semakin brutal saja.

Ini tahun ketiganya Kei tinggal di Tokyo dan ia masih belum terbiasa akan rasa kesal pada cuaca. Hari ini membawa payung, hujan tidak turun. Besoknya, payung ia tinggalkan di apato dan hujan tak kunjung reda. Belum perasaan tidak enak yang hinggap di badannya. Lembab dan gerah. Kei memang serba salah.

Mata Kei mengerjap saat ia merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk.

_“Hallo, Kei. Kau dimana sekarang?”_

“Baru selesai kerja. Masih di _konbini_ ,”

_“Aku jemput ya. Kau ‘kan lupa payungmu,”_

“Tidak, Kuroo. Di sini ada payung. Aku bisa memakainya,” Kei berbohong. Ia tidak mau merepotkan orang.

_“Lagi pula sudah malam. Tunggunya di dalam. Aku sebentar lagi sampai,”_

Kei belum menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia lihat Kuroo di seberang jalan dengan payung. Semakin lama semakin mendekat dan bisa dilihat dengan jelas, mata sipit itu semakin menyipit dengan senyum merekah.

“Sudah kubilang tidak usah menjemputku,” Kei keluar dari _konbini_ dan menghampiri pria jangkung itu.

“Oh ya? Kau bilang begitu ya?”

Betapa Kei ingin memelintir bibir Kuroo.

“Coba lepas sepatumu,” Kuroo menunduk dan mengeluarkan sepasang sandal dari kantong plastik yang tadi ia tenteng, kemudian melepas sepatu Kei tanpa menunggu persetujuan si pemilik. Kei menengok ke segala arah, khawatir ada orang yang melihat kelakuan pria dengan rambut berjambul itu.

“Kuroo, kau memalukan,”

“Sepatumu bisa rusak kalau terkena air hujan. Nah, ayo pulang. Telingamu memerah tuh. Malu ya?”

Kei merebut kantong plastik berisi sepatunya. “Biar aku saja,” Kuroo tertawa geli.

“Aku masak steak lho. Ada kentang, wortel dan kacang polongnya. Semuanya harus dihabiskan,” ucap Kuroo.

“Itu perintah?” Kaki mereka berjalan beriringan, seirama, satu gerakan. Entah siapa yang menyesuaikan siapa.

“Tidak, tidak. Aku cuman mau bilang, menyisakan makanan sama dengan menghamburkan uang. Manusia yang baik tidak begitu, Kei,”

“Tukang sindir. Lagi pula, ini terlalu malam untuk makan,”

“Sekali dua kali makan malam jam sepuluh tidak akan jadi masalah kok,”

“Oh ya. malam ini aku menginap ya,” Kuroo mencerocos dan Kei diam tak menanggapi. Ah. Biarkan saja. Kei juga bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara banyak.

Bahu Kei ditarik Kuroo agar tidak kebasahan terkena air hujan. Kei mendekat merapat pada tubuh disampingnya. Hangat. Untunglah angin sudah berhenti. Kei menunduk menatap jalanan. Ia lihat sandal Kuroo yang di atasnya berbentuk telinga kucing. Sama persis dengan yang ia pakai.

“Sandalnya norak,” cetus Kei.

“Tapi kamu tetap memakainya lalu rajin membersihkannya,”

“Terpaksa,”

“Kembali kasih, sayang,” 

**~oOo~**

Kuroo membuka pintu _apato_ Kei tanpa menunggu si pemilik memberi izin. Mereka memang sudah lama berbagi kunci masing-masing walaupun pada awalnya, Kei keberatan karena ia tidak suka orang lain menjamah wilayah privasinya, namun sekarang ia sudah bisa menerima. Kei lihat bahu bahkan sebagian besar baju bagian kanan Kuroo basah.

“Sebentar, aku ambilkan handuk,” Kuroo berjalan semi berlari ke arah kamar mandi lalu tak lama muncul dengan satu handuk putih kering yang kemudian ia pakaikan pada Kei. Bahu kirinya memang sedikit basah. Kuroo menggosok-gosoknya dengan kain tebal tersebut.

“Kuroo, bahumu sendiri basah,”

“Aku tidak gampang sakit,”

“Jadi aku gampang sakit?”

“Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tersindir apa?”

Kei mengerut merasa keki. Ia merebut handuk yang dipegang Kuroo dan balik menggosok pria di depannya. Kacamatanya beruap.

“Kalau begini, aku merasa teramat sangat dicintai, ya tuhan,”

Kei diam. Ia sedikit menarik pipi Kuroo saat mengusap wajahnya. Yang bersangkutan malah merasa kegirangan. Setelah dirasa lumayan, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah meja makan. Kei menghabiskan steaknya malam itu lalu mereka berdua mandi bersama dengan Kuroo yang menempel lama pada punggungnya, berceloteh mengenai ia yang kena marah di kantor oleh Ukai- _san_ karena salah menyalin berkas untuk presentasi. Kei mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesekali menimpali membela Ukai- _san_ , menghasilkan erangan kesal dari pria yang memeluknya. Aktivitas mandi mereka selesai setelah keduanya merasa air di dalam _bathub_ mendingin.

* * *

 “Kei, rambutmu lembut,” Kuroo memainkan rambut pirangnya dengan gerakan memelintir lalu mengelus. Kei menggeser tubuhnya ke depan, mendekat ke arah dada pria di depannya dan ia mendengar Kuroo tertawa saat kedua lutut mereka tak sengaja saling beradu.

“Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama saja?”

Ini sudah pertanyaan yang entah ke berapa puluh kali Kuroo lontarkan. Kei berpikir sambil memandang dada yang bergerak naik turun, bernapas teratur. Kuroo tidak jorok dan ia disiplin. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kebiasaan Kei, hanya saja, jika mereka tinggal bersama, Kuroo pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga dan membuat Kei entah kenapa, ia selalu merasa kurang nyaman.

“Kau itu takut bahagia ya?”

Kei mengerjap. Hah?

“Kau takut bahagia?”

Kuroo bergerak membuat jarak diantara mereka agar bisa menatap pada Kei. Satu lengannya ia lipat membuat bantalan untuk kepalanya.

“Kau takut kebahagiaanmu akan hilang tepat saat kau bahagia. Begitu?”

Mata Kei membulat menatap mata coklat Kuroo. Ia merasa kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan efek dari pada rasa kagetnya.

“Kau berkata hal-hal yang rumit,” ucap Kei. Entah kenapa suaranya seperti bergetar. 

“Jangan lari-lari begitu. Tidak baik. Aku sayang kamu loh, Kei. Beneran ini.” Kuroo mendekat, hidungnya menyentuh hidung Kei.

Kei hendak menimpali tapi Kuroo kembali berbicara, “Dengan tinggal bersama, kau takut perasaanmu padaku semakin mendalam dan takut aku meninggalkanmu lalu kau akan kecewa dan sakit hati setengah mati. Begitu ‘kan?”

“Kuroo, kata-katamu menjijikkan,”

Kei pura-pura menatap horor.

“Kepercayaan diri yang sangat mengerikan, aku tidak percaya ini. Kau berekspektasi terlalu tinggi,” Kei pura-pura tertawa mengejek.

"Kau itu takut aku selingkuh atau apa? Memangnya mukaku seperti seorang playboy ya?"

Kei mengangguk. "Seperti gigolo,"

Kuroo menatap datar, kesal.

“Iya, aku memang tampan dan menakjubkan, aku tahu. Ya sudah, kalau memang tidak mau. Lagi pula, aku masih bisa mengunjungimu kapan pun aku mau ‘kan? Fufufu,”

Kuroo menarik tubuh Kei, memegang telinganya sebagai bentuk kebiasaan sebelum tidur.

"Aku bukan gigolo dan aku tidak playboy,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Aku sayang sekali padamu, Kei,"

"Iya,"

Telinga Kei dielus pelan. Kei menengadah menatap leher dengan jakun yang menonjol. Kuroo terlalu baik memperlakukan Kei. Ia sering dibuat bertanya-tanya terbuat dari apa dia sehingga seorang Kuroo Tetsurou lahir ke dunia dan saat suatu waktu ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu,  Kuroo menjawab kalau ia terbuat dari sperma. Kei dongkol dan menyesal telah bertanya. Bukan itu maksudnya.

Ini sudah ke empat puluh tujuh kali Kuroo mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Jangan tanya kenapa Kei menghitung. Ia ingin menggeledah isi kepala berjambul itu. Kuroo seperti cenayang di film-film misteri yang bisa membaca pikiran. Kuroo sialan. Kei meneguk ludah. Cengkraman jari Kei pada baju Kuroo mengerat. 

“Aku ingin jadwal bersih-bersih, masak dan mencuci dibagi rata,” Kuroo membuka mata.

“Huh?”

“Setelah dipikir-pikir, tinggal bersama membuat uang sewa _apato_ akan lebih murah karena dibagi dua. Kau juga orangnya lumayan tidak jorok,”

Kuroo melepaskan pelukan dengan cepat, mendorong bahu Kei lalu menatap mukanya yang kebingungan semi kaget karena ulah Kuroo yang tiba-tiba tersebut dengan agak lama. Kuroo beringsut ke bawah dada Kei dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, memeluk keras.

“Aku ingin berteriak keras Keiiii. Bagaimana iniiii???”

“Kuroo, ini sesak,”

Meski berkata begitu, Kei tidak mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Ia biarkan Kuroo meracau segala bentuk kata yang mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini sampai ia kelelahan dan tertidur. Kei menarik kepala Kuroo lebih dalam dan mengeratkan jarinya.

Baiklah. Kei menyerah.

**End**

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

.

INI APAAAA??? WKWK Fict hasil kebut seharian /dibejek/

Happy birthday, uchi no onseeen~ Ka dhep, maap ya fictnya gaje. Ku merasa ini kurang totalitas dan kecepetan dan terburu-buru hiks. Dan endingnya demi apa lalalililulu banget /tutupin muka pake kolor Tetsurou/ Tadinya mau kubuat angst kenapa jadi berakhir begindang syalalala ya ? [O.O] Yaaa biarkan kurootsuki berakhir bahagia lah kali-kali mah hahaha

Once again, wilujeng tepang taun, ka dhepih /tji00m :*

May, 2nd 2017

Mind to review?

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
